1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to rotatable socket assemblies and, more particularly, to provide a power socket for admitting a plug of various electrical appliances or 3C products. The power socket is easy to manufacture and thus cuts the total socket cost. The power socket in operation is easy to turn over and thereby effectuate a predefined state of use of the plug and turn over again to come to a flat hidden state.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power socket for use with a plug at one end of a power cord of various electrical appliances or 3C products usually has a plurality of slots for admitting positive and negative pins of the plug. A control switch is disposed beside the slots and adapted to switch between ON/OFF states to not only allow the power to be turned off without unplugging the plug but also to provide overload-proof protection. Furthermore, it is convenient that a plug at one end of a power cord of conventional 3C products comes in the form of a USB terminal. To this end, the industrial sector developed a power socket with a USB slot for admitting the USB terminal. However, the aforesaid two power sockets in operation are usually restricted to a single function. That is, users have to choose between the conventional power socket and a socket with a USB slot or use both as needed. In addition, when not in use, the conventional power socket always has its slot facing outward, and thus ambient dust is likely to adhere to the surface of the socket and intrude into the slot, or the slot is likely to be wetted by a spill inadvertently.
To overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, CN201113093Y, entitled Multi-functional Socket, issued on Sep. 10, 2008 is directed to a socket assembly characterized in that a power socket, a network socket, and a phone line socket are concurrently coupled and disposed beside an insertion rack in the socket. Each socket in operation can turn over to face upward, and each socket not in operation can rotate by 180 degrees to be hidden in the insertion rack of the socket. Hence, ambient droplets and foreign bodies cannot invade into the sockets, and, when not in use, each slot is hidden to assume a flat attractive appearance. CN201199603Y, entitled Socket Device Hidden when Rotated, issued on Feb. 25, 2009, is directed to a socket assembly which is based on the rotatable socket of CN201113093Y and characterized in that an output shaft at one end of a power motor and a socket casing are disconnectably connected by a clutch. A socket is manually rotated whenever the motor fails or needs to manually change state. Both flip change and clutch rotation are controllably applicable to socket function, illumination function, and hiding function embodied in the socket assembly.
To improve the aforesaid prior art, the present invention provides a power socket for admitting a plug of various electrical appliances or 3C products. The power socket is easy to manufacture and thus cuts the total socket cost. The power socket in operation is easy to turn over and thereby effectuate a predefined state of use of the plug and turn over again to come to a flat hidden state.